


Lost in Translation

by marst_n



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marst_n/pseuds/marst_n
Summary: Reader has a hopeless crush on Charles, but can't bring herself to admit it to him. Instead, she complains about how head-over-heels she is to Javier in Spanish.





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> 6000 word commission for @crimsonredemption on Tumblr!  
> Want to commission me? https://marstn-writing.tumblr.com/commissions

A gunshot ran like thunder through the canyon, echoing off the towering stone walls and giving the illusion that it was coming from everywhere all at once. It was a signal shot, fired from Dutch’s pistol, and it commanded you to draw your black bandanna over your face and lead up from your hiding position behind a stack of wooden crates. You fell into position ahead of Javier and Charles, the two other men that Dutch had decided would work up from the back of the train. You found your footing on the rumbling wood of the luggage car, drew your revolver from its place on your hip, and gave a nod to Javier in a silent gesture that you were ready for the next task. Another gunshot sounded over the whistle of the train that was desperately trying to warn anyone in the area that the vessel was under siege. However, much to the conductor’s dismay, the train -- and the gang that dotted its steel and wood frame -- were deep in a canyon of red sandblasted stone and could not be heard, much less protected. Heeding the direction of the second gunshot, you lifted a leg up and violently drove it into the cheap door of the train car, thudding your boot back on the ground with a ring from your spurs as the dozens of dolled up passengers gasped and screamed at your dramatic entrance.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery, please remain calm and place all of your valuables in these fine men’s bags and you will most likely leave this train alive!” You sung out the words like a well-practiced ballad, tracing the sights of your pistol over each of the frightened faces that gazed towards you. Seeing that none of the passengers had drawn any weapons in retaliation, you angled your body to let Javier and Charles past as they collected belongings from each of the people in the seats. Rings and coins were colliding with each other in the burlap sacks, and the adrenaline of the introduction began to wear off.

_“So, what was that you were saying earlier?”_ Javier asked from a few seats in front of where you were standing. The spanish rolled off his tongue much easier than English ever did for either of you, and you felt embarrassment replacing where adrenaline had been. You huffed at him, rolling your eyes.

_“Javier, I’m not sure this is really the right time.”_ You shot back, gritting your teeth. Your friend motioned at a businessman he was standing next to that was refusing to pass over his silver pocket watch, so you took a few steps forward and sent a bullet between the man’s feet.

_“Maybe, but you got me all curious on the way over here! You made it seem like you had some brand new information about your situation.”_ Javier replied all too casually as he took handfuls of precious metals from the now submissive businessman and the much younger but equally as well dressed woman beside him. _“Or maybe you were just wanting to tell me about how furious you are that Dutch decided to partner us up with the one man you can’t stand?”_

You would be the first to admit that irony in your banter, a casual conversation cutting through the chaos and possible cruelty of this money-making passtime, and anyone who shared your language must be completely baffled by now as they listened to these two outlaws discuss recent romantic ventures. However, from your now distraught perspective, the conversation had to continue lest Javier think of you as easily silenced.

_“You know very well that’s not the case, I can stand him just fine!”_

_“You’re right, excuse me, you stand him a little too well.”_

You scowled at Javier, a quiet hiss escaping through your teeth as you shot a look over at him, hoping that your eyes could dig knives into his flesh for teasing you like this. He was only grinning as he accepted a generous donation from some frightened fool and didn’t even bother looking over at you. With eyes still filled with fire, you glared to the end of the train car, hoping your gaze would land on Charles’ back. However, when you found yourself staring right into his eyes, dark pearls that were set in a face made of strong angles and slightly covered by his disheveled hair, your heart dropped. Even with his bandanna over the majority of his face, you were still so desperately attracted to him. You scoffed and whipped your head to face away from him, hoping you were quick enough before he noticed the red blush creeping over your cheeks.

_“I swear to God, Javier, no one but us better find out about this.”_ You remarked harshly, raising your hand in threat to a man who was staring a little too intensely at your cheeks. He must have misread the situation, or maybe you did, because he winced and dug through his pockets to hand you a silver wedding ring.

_“Poor man probably thinks you hate him.”_ Javier watched you as you pocketed the ring, raising his eyebrows a bit.

_“And it better stay that way! I’ve got a reputation to maintain and I ain’t gonna let myself be seen as some soft city girl! Especially not around --”_ You paused, mentally cycling through all the other gang members in case there was any that you were fine with thinking you were a “typical woman”. _“-- Any of ya! Especially not around any of ya!”_

A third gunshot pushed through the traincar walls, letting the three of you know that the canyon was opening back out and the horses would be waiting with Hosea and Uncle. It was time to make your grand getaway, and adrenaline filled your veins once again.

“That’s everyone, are you two ready to go?” Charles’ smooth English cut through your and Javier’s banter, nearly causing you to jump out of your boots. You glanced up to Javier, silently asking him to answer.

“I believe so, out the way we came!” Javier replied, reaching into his bag and retrieving a pocket watch before slinging the sack over his shoulder. The two men moved back behind you as you addressed the passengers again.

“Stay onboard the train for 10 mitutes after it comes to a stop.” Javier tossed the watch over your shoulder as you spoke, and it was desperately grabbed by three different people at once. “We have men watching from the ridge, and you’ve already come too far to get yourself shot on the last leg of this.”

You gave a short, snarky wave to the passengers before following Javier and Charles out the door. Sure enough, the canyon was separating into a flat steppe, and a few rails ahead you spotted the rest of the gang already on their horses, with three riderless animals waiting for you. You whistled as loudly as you could, grinning as the familiar sound caught the attention of your horse, who came galloping towards the train like the amazingly loyal steed he was. You holstered your gun, climbed onto a crate, clenched your jaw, and took a bounding leap off the side of the train. Your horse barely even shifted at the sudden weight of you on his back and was already headed to rejoin the gang before you could even grab hold of the reigns. You exhaled, letting yourself relax now that the worst part was over. Arthur greeted you with a wave, still wearing his bandanna, and Javier caught up to ride beside you.

The job was over, and in about a week you would get your cut of whatever the fence decided to pay for what was given, but as Charles spurred Taima ahead of you to meet up with John, you chewed on your lip. You didn’t _actually_ hope he thought you hated him, although you supposed Javier had a point. You weren’t much good at flirting, much less communicating in general, and you had -- on many occasions -- accidentally sent glares or snarls in his direction rather than smiles. Charles was an absolute sweetheart, kind of considerate of everyone around him. At the same time, though, he was aggressively powerful and strong and made sure to give people the sort of treatment they _truly_ deserved.

You, on the other hand? You were just a tongue-tied, love-struck outlaw with a knack for gunslinging and coming off as cruel.

 

* * *

 

You were the last to ride into camp, Javier having gotten bored of your silence and meeting up with the others. You kept a steady pace, letting the gentle breeze of New Hanover mingle with your unsure thoughts regarding what you were looking for. You still weren’t sure what the answer was, but the cheerful post-robbery singing of the evening whistled between the trees and you pushed your thoughts aside, lifting your chin and putting on a grin to meet your gang with. Your horse picked up his own pace, realizing that the long ride was nearly over as the familiar smell of camp hit his nose. You let him trot towards the other group of horses, and as he bent his head the taste the wild grass, you dismounted and quickly got to work with pulling the leather saddle off of his back. You were so caught up in the nearly automated movements to remove your horse’s tack that when Arthur placed his hand on your shoulder you just about jumped out of your skin.

“Whoa there! Nothin’ to be so jumpy about, just me.” He raised his hands up, one of them clutching a bottle of beer, and you looked over him with a huff. You walked away from him, throwing you saddle over a hitching post. “You don’t seem in much of a good mood, how come you were so late back to camp?”

“I was busy thinking.” Your voice came out as a grumbling whisper and you still tried to ignore Arthur’s presence as you lifted your horses head and ran your fingers over the tough leather of his bridle, taking in the feeling of the embossing under your skin.

“Thinking about what? I can’t imagine what would be so important that you’d choose to think about it rather than joining the party.” You rolled your eyes at Arthur, unbuckling the bridle and pulling it off your horse’s head.

“That’s ‘cause you don’t think about anything at all.”

The two of you were silent for a moment as Arthur studied you, clicking his tongue with gentle concern. Finally, you sighed and spoke up, pulling yourself onto the hitching post.

“How’d you ever get the nerve to ask Mary out?” You asked, and Arthur looked slightly stunned before laughing and holding the beer out for you to take.

“Lots of alcohol.” You took the bottle from his hand, throwing ceremony to the wind and taking a violent swing of the bitter liquid. “You got someone in mind?”

You nodded and sighed, as though you were struggling to deal with the idea that there was really someone who had managed to steal your heart. Though, if anyone would be capable of it, you figured it would be one of the only other outlaws that could rival you on a job.

“He’s real sweet, dreamy as all Hell, but I’m near certain that he hates me.”

“And why would he hate you? You don’t hurt anyone who doesn’t deserve it, and though you ain’t exactly sweet, you ain’t sour either.”

You scoffed, taking a sip of the drink. “You also ain’t seen me around him. Arthur, I can be a real bastard ‘round pretty men.”

Arthur nodded, seeming to understand exactly what you were saying. “Yeah, I hear that.”

Silence fell between you again, but this time it was solemn. A mutual understanding between the two of you and neither of you were likely to spend your lives with the people you were head over heels for.

Until you looked up from the empty bottle in your hands and saw Charles walking towards you, now only a few feet away.

“Arthur, Dutch called for you.” He said, and Arthur nodded as he looked between you and Charles.

“Alright then.” Arthur shrugged and started walking back into the center of camp, only turning to face you for a moment. “Holler if you need anythin’.”

You nodded back to him, and he gave you a silent chuckle as he must have noticed the way your cheeks flushed, even in the low light. Your eyes came back to land on Charles’ face, he wasn’t walking away from you, speaking in a rough, low tone.

“We need to talk."


End file.
